


A Not For Trail-Part 2

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: @dyingbluerose wondered what of Ligur lived but did not attend the trail in fears of Crowley and or Hastur after all that's happened has grown more protective-I said I'd do my best to write their idea 😊https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101694--Well here is a part 2 no one asked for save for me and maybe @ovenlex with a twist for our lil frog Hastur~What of Ligur lived but did not attend the trail in fears of Crowley and or Hastur after all that's happened has grown more protective-
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	A Not For Trail-Part 2

"And from now on, maybe just leave me well alone, hum?" Crowley's voice oozed with power as he dried himself off of the Holy Water bath water he'd just gotten out of instead of died in!

Hastur stood there vibrating with the nastiest rage and it only increases as our once powerful Lord Beelzebub slowly nods to Crowley's list of demands, their once powerful form completely lost it's light as Crowley smirks in that viper like way of his and heads toward the elevator back Up and leaves us Below to wonder now what would befall next.

Armageddon did not happen!

Adam was the Antichrist not Warlock!

All our training for this day, our hopes for victory, for not!

Then, there was Ligur-

My head jerks upwards, ears and fins flicked her way as she bolts as if triggered by gun to fire, out of the courtroom my tendings to our Lord, soon to be seen by our Master Satan himself for new instructions lost as I ran for her, SURE she'd do something bad! Coraline running after me since the trail was over and had seen the traitor go free.

Hasturs mind was lost, she forgot about Coraline, about Jasper, and Chase, and Aza! She forgot due to this overwhelming pain done to her-The loss of Ligur, the other partner and father to the other spawns she had had, the lack of justice for such a Duke and mate-

Coraline and I skitted to a stop at her office door just as we heard a damning voice whisper out in the ever rumbling purr one Demon alone could make, "Pet~"

Coraline broke in quickly, chittering, Hastur for a second terrified then saw her daughter and shivered, smiling as she saw Ligur and fell to her knees and chittered softer now, tears huge in her eyes as she tried to speak everything all at once, Ligur taking it all with a loving smile and light purr until she stopped and nuzzled him gently, then did he speak and his words were weak and tired, nothing like the huge power house he'd once been, "Ooooh Coral~ My little fish~"

Her fins rattled sadly, snuffles of snot escaped her and she cried again by the state of his voice.

"Da is...sorry fo... for scaring yo...you all.."

"Ligur~" I ease and his tired eyes look upwards to me and blinks slowly, kindly, "Dagon!"

"Stay with your mum, I need to let your brothers know, Coral!" I order and she looks my way before speaking best she could, "Not alone…"

I lower my ears and fins before looking to Hastur and Ligur then to Coraline.

"Stay-" Hastur whispers weakly and so, carefully, cradling Coraline in my arms as I sit beside her 'da' Ligur, I stay.

Hastur seems to send a message to our sons, Chase coming to the office in zero seconds flat whilst Aza informed us Jasper was being given a short time to be with us in Hell.

The office was well beyond crowded but Ligur smiled weakly, tired, but lovingly as his family each greeted him back to 'life' before going back to work-Coraline and Chase staying as they worked here already and trained to be Duke's and or Guards for Satan.

So as Ligur passed out within Hasturs arms, body recharging everything it had left, I nudged Coraline and Chase and spoke up calmly to my partner who's ears perked, her black eyes burning with life once again, "We'll seek food, cooperations, essence's!"

Hastur licks Ligurs limply lowered ear then replies gently, "Be safe… I BEG you…"

"If ANYONE wants to hurt 'da' and Coraline?" Chase asks up then spins his bone and metal blade around before snarling, "I'll take them out before they can even BLINK!"

"We'll be safe, Amph, I promise! (Amphibian)"

Coraline nuzzles her mum who nuzzles her back, eyes loving and strong upon her, then Chase, then me before saying calmly, "Please…"

I touch my nose to hers then touch Ligurs sleeping head next, breathing to him kindly, "Welcome back, Lizard!"

To which a whispery, "Than...ks, Fish!"

I snort proudly before putting my hands flat upon both our spawns backs and start the task of helping bring back the broken piece of our family to health~

One body at a time!


End file.
